


Mask of my Lover

by myideaofbeautiful



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masks, Trading, Venetian Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur diligently followed and as he rounded the corner he found himself in a narrow alleyway and the blue figure leaning against the wall, arms crossed and smile still in place.<br/>“Took you long enough,” The figure replied in a low dark tone, amusement coloring his bass voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask of my Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So the characters do not belong to me and I make no profit from this.  
> The story is set in the 1600's.  
> Enjoy!

Arthur leaned against the wall of an inn, his black cape fluttering around him. He silently watched the processions of the festival. Musicians playing their instruments singing songs from the top of their lungs, jugglers entertaining parts of the crowd with their skills and the mass of mask wearing citizens all identity less. No title, no social ranks just crowds of masked figures, unbound.

He had arrived yesterday, the Albion loaded to the brim with goods for trade. It had been hard to secure this voyage. The Venetian tariffs were steadily climbing and it was getting harder and harder to find a valid reason for trading. His father was getting harder to convince as well. Coming to trade during the Venetian Festival heavily delayed one’s journey, as most of the city was wrapped up in the celebrations. Besides trading was not fit for someone of Arthur’s stature, risking life and adventure was not part of Arthur’s courtly duties.

Arthur sighed deeply before, allowing his eyes to wonder over the beautiful dresses and rich fabrics filling the street. His gaze landed on a figure at the opposite side of the street standing still. The cat-like mask was a combination of black and blue covering the upper part of the figure’s face, the blue fabric around the figure’s body swayed lightly in the silent wind. The figure’s eyes found Arthur’s, shockingly blue, before turning around and only looking over his shoulder once before heading down the street.

Arthur pushed off the wall and followed the figure who lead them further and further away from the crowds. Each street had less and less people. At the corner of the street the figure glanced back once more, corner of his mouth curling upwards before disappearing around the corner. Arthur diligently followed and as he rounded the corner he found himself in a narrow alleyway and the blue figure leaning against the wall, arms crossed and smile still in place.

“Took you long enough,” The figure replied in a low dark tone, amusement coloring his bass voice. “The winters aren’t doing you any favors.”

Arthur suppressed a smile as he stepped closer, removing his mask before leaning with his hands on both sides of the figure preventing escape.

“Are you calling me fat?” the figure’s smile seemed to broaden.

“Of course not. I’m simply implying it.”

“It seems you have forgotten you manners, love. Gwaine’s influence no doubt. ” Arthur said crowding closer.

“My manners are fine. And leave Gwaine out of this, he has been an excellent companion thus far.”

“I doubt that.” Arthur snorted, before looking up into smiling blue eyes.

“You can be a little grateful, these clothes are awful.”

“For all I know you might use them to trick young Venetian girls. Lure them into your web.”

The figure smirked seductively, leaning in to whisper, his breath hot against Arthur’s ear.

“There is only one person I want in my web.”

Arthur grabbed him then, hands framing his face folding around the mask and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Merlin responded in kind, his one hand curling around Arthur’s wrist, the other sliding down Arthur’s sides and resting against his back.

They slowly pulled apart only their breaths filling the space between them. Arthur’s hands slid down to Merlin’s neck before moving to the back of his head and untying the string. Merlin closed his eyes as Arthur removed the mask. Softly dropping both masks on the ground Arthur looked up into Merlin’s revealed face. He reached out and allowed his hands to travel the familiar pale contours. Merlin’s mouth opened in a silent breath as the calluses on Arthur’s fingertips dragged over his skin.

Arthur’s eyes followed the path of his fingers as they traced up towards Merlin’s cheekbones horizontal over them, then down his nose till they reached his lips. Arthur rested his finger on Merlin’s lower lip before tracing his finger down Merlin’s chin. Pulling away Arthur watched silently as Merlin’s eyes fluttered open revealing two wet sapphires.

“I was so afraid,” Arthur began. “That I might forget something about you. The slope of your nose or the dip of your lower lip. And every night I would lay in my bed, close my eyes and trace the lines of your face in my mind. And I would not rest till I saw you complete.”

“I have counted the days till your arrival. Through I feared you would not be able to come.”

Arthur looked down before winding his arms around Merlin’s back.

“Well, I did.”

Merlin slipped his hands up and cupped Arthur’s jaw, forcing his gaze up towards Merlin’s own.  
“Then we shall make the most of it.” Merlin smiled. A small trickle of wind curled around the corner melancholy curling through the air and dancing past the fabric rapped around their bodies.  
***

**Author's Note:**

> The mask Arthur wears is called a Bauta and Merlin's mask is called a Gnaga.


End file.
